


Obsession

by Get6Out6My6Head



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ramsey wants you, Twisted form of love, Yandere Male, Yandere rat, and only you, because i fucking do, can you tell I love him?, fuck tags they eat tiddies, yandere cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get6Out6My6Head/pseuds/Get6Out6My6Head
Summary: During your sobs you were caressing your lover’s cheek, and that’s when you feel it, that engraving on their face. You wiped your eyes and looked closer, examining the carving, it was sloppy but the hand writing was all too familiar.Ramsey Murdoch
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Obsession

There were only two types of love, obsessive and pure. 

And yours, was the latter. It was soothing to have such a loving and caring person that loved you. On your good days and on your bad days. 

There was nothing more, nothing less. So when you saw your lover covered in solid gold and an envelope with a heart taping it shut, you thought you were seeing things. You rushed to their side as your mind tried to scramble for answers: _Why would someone do this? Who would do something like this?_

During your sobs you were caressing your lover’s cheek, and that's when you felt it, that engraving on their face. You wiped your eyes and looked closer, examining the carving, it was sloppy but the hand-writing looked all too familiar. 

**Ramsey Murdoch**

“ _Ramsey did this..?_ ”

You softly said aloud, it wasn’t meant to be a question, it was confirmation that what you were looking at was his doing. Of course you already knew who did it, his signature carved on your darling’s metal cheek. You should’ve known better. 

You should’ve never tried to show kindness to such an evil man. 

_You remember when you met him. The infamous_ **_Ramsey Murdoch._ **

_He came to your job, as if it were his own house. Like he owned it. You just thought he was a cosplayer that had a little more pride than he should have. You took the time to look at him. A poncho covered most of his upper body features. Under his poncho however was an open button shirt, but when you squinted, you noticed it didn't have buttons in the first place._

_His pants held up with a gold buckle belt. The pants trailed from his hips to his ankles along with triangular tassels following the trails. His heeled boots clicked and jingled against the store floor._

_He started to hum a soft tune as he examined the decor, drawing out the time before he got to your post._

_Though his slow, long strides were more than intimidating. He must've known you were eyeballing him as he turned slightly and met your gaze, smirking as he strolled to the counter. He leaned forward and eyed you up and down, inhaling your scent. You raised a brow at the odd behavior but you asked him the essential question nonetheless._

_“May I help you?”_

_You ask, giving him a smile. You promised your darling that you’d try to be nice for the week. This man was lucky not to get a snarl after the whole ‘walking slowly and then sniffing you’ ordeal._

_He blinked a bit at your question. He wasn't expecting you to not be cowering in fear, you guessed. He was at a loss of words, he really wasn't expecting your kindness. You snorted a bit, your smile becoming more genuine than forced. Maybe this non-forced kindness might be a good thing._

_Even after his little taken aback expression, he carried conversation with you well enough to get your name. He came back, every time earlier than the last. To the point almost everyday he was in your store, talking to you. He eventually told you who he was, you were open minded about it. Just like your significant other always said:_

_‘Everyone has a good side even if it is mixed with the bad.’_

_So you stuck with that, and eventually, you started seeing his small acts of kindness. Under that smirk was a man looking for someone to share his life with. You were ecstatic to tell your lover of how you’ve made a friend with a bad-person-who-might-still-have-a-chance-to-be-good but you couldn’t. Because when you came back they were fucking_ **_dead_ ** _._

_Oh how naive you were, thinking those visits and those conversations were just harmless interactions. You were feeding an insatiable hunger for love by a lonely rat faced man_. 

You ran a finger across the gold, slowly as if your touch would retract the harm that has already been done. They were so good to you, always the best for you despite you trying to push them away. They were always waiting with open arms, and you ran into them, you embraced them. Easily you fell for them, their kindness and eagerness to help clashed with yours. You took them for granted, they were taken from you, all because of-

“ _The one and only!_ ”

A deep, sultry voice chirped from the darkness as it emerged to the light luminating the room. His heels softly jingling and clicking onto the floor. His figure came into view, his poncho opening as his hands raised as he slowly bent down, crossing his foot over the other. 

He was **_…_ ** _bowing?_

What in epithet’s name gave him any sense to do something like that? And peek his head up with a smile like he didn’t just murder the love of your life?! You clenched your fist, your angreession showing as your nails dug into your palm. 

“ _I’m guessin’ ya saw my present?----_ ” His eyes motion to the body of your most likely deceased lover. You glare at him, parting your lips to speak only to say nothing as you were cut off as if he never paused in the first place. 

“ _\---Did ya read the letter, doll?_ ” His voice sounded like he was holding in excitement, as if this was normal to him. As if seeing the dead body of your lover was equivalent to being given a puppy for Valentine's Day. You never broke eye contact to grab the letter, so your hand scrambled to find it. When it did come in contact with paper, you snatched it up and opened it and pulled a folded note from the pocket. Your eyes skimmed the paper before sternly returning to him. He didn’t seem too pleased with this as his smirk faltered. He huffed, arms up in defeat, rolling them as he turned around.

“ _Will ya read it now?_ ” He snorted, you finally tore your eyes off him to really read the letter.

God, did you regret that decision.

Before you could even read the first word, Ramsey was already sitting behind you, legs crossed with you in his lap. His whip on his thigh as a subtle reminder that you shouldn’t dare try anything. You immediately thrashed and kicked, trying to shove this _monster_ off you. You didn't notice you were crying again until you opened your eyes, met with a bare chest. Soothing backrubs as a soft hum rumbled the chest you were leaning on. You almost succumbed to the comfort. Up until you noticed it was that that _fucking monster_ cuddling you like he never did what he did. Like he didn't take the love of your life away from you and everyone else in their life. 

You shoved away from him wanting nothing more than for him to leave you be. Let you at least recover from this ache in your heart. Since this caught him off guard, you sprinted out the door. Running and running while turning back to see if he was following you. 

You darted towards a populated area so it was harder to find you. Bumping into others and yelling out your apologies to them as you dashed passed them. You saw your store and bolted for it, gripping the handle and yanking it in hope it would open to no avail. You pat yourself for your keys and fumble to get them out your pocket. Shaking from the fear and adrenaline of getting caught from him. 

You quickly shut the door and lock it behind you, a soft jangle hitting the floor once you were darting for the counter and ducking behind there. You silently scrambled for a weapon, finding a wrench. You let in air that you didn't know you never inhaled. Your chest rising falling as you panicked, what if he found you? Fuck that, what was he going to do to you if he did? 

Deciding it would be best to stop your overthinking before it gets you caught and you’ll have to live that nightmare, you try to distract yourself. Yet before that even is a possibility, you heard soft humming coming from outside your store. You cautiously peek over the counter, before you, outside your store doors people were encased in gold. All frozen in place, all staring at.. You? 

Before you even had time to process what had been done somet--rather-- someone, fell from above. They were kneeling, their hum filled the place as they rose to their feet. That’s when the hopelessness set in, when your eyes met a signature gold eye. A frown etched on his features as he stalked towards your shop. 

“ _STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MURDERER!_ ” You yell, vice grip on the wrench in your hand. Your eyes locked with the male who didn't say a word as each jingled step caused the ground beneath his sole to turn to gold. You were shaking, the only relief from the tension you got was when he grunted as he tried to open the unlocked door. He tried again, his gloved fist banged onto the glass as gold spread quickly. He removed his hand from the now golden surface, as he took in a few breaths. You must have been too scared before but under his hat his usually combed down hair was disheveled. As his breathing turned more rigid, he took his face into his palms and let out a yell. 

“ **_FUCK!_ **”

He screamed, kicking and stomping down on golden pedestrians. You felt slight empathy for the man as he had his rage but it was short lived before he turned back towards you. This time you saw it in his eyes, the pain, the hurt, the madness and the.. love in his deadly gaze. He spit onto the ground, turning whatever the spit hit into gold. He squinted, walking back towards the store. Instinctively you raised your arm ready to either throw or clobber him with it. You thought he’d get more mad, but he wasn't even fazed. You hesitantly followed his gaze, seeing it lead to a door in the backroom. 

“ _Don’t you fucking dare._ ” You warned when he stared back with his intimidating eye contact, but before you could move, he was already gone and out of your view. You run to the backroom, pressing your body to the door to try and add weight to the door. You patted yourself for your keys, only to feel your heart drop when you remember in your hurried scramble you dropped the keys near the door of the shop.

While you were distracted, the door swung open and you were just lucky enough to get out the way just in time. You scramble to your feet but before you could even move, something wrapped around your waist tightly and painfully as you tried to fight against it. You were yanked into the embrace of a desperate, love rat named Ramsey Murdoch.

“ ** _Oh, sweetpea, you scared me so much.. I thought I'd never get you back in my arms!_** ” He exclaimed, nuzzling into your shaken form. 

“ _If you even conjure another disgusting thought of leaving me,_ ” He started, his voice becoming flat as a soft growled accompanied the words.

“ **_I’ll take your pretty lil’ legs for so long you’ll forget how to walk._ **” His grip was suffocating, and his tone was serious. You wanted to fight and shove him off but this dread you felt overwhelmed any fighting sense you had. He nuzzled into your hair, silently smelling your locks as your shoulders dropped. You’d succumb for now. Make him feel like his sick fantasy was real. You felt a finger guide your head up, your eyes locking with his gaze again. His smug grin and half lidded eyes may not have looked like much to others, but to you? That eye, it had a different sort of love for you. One you were not prepared for.

**_Obsession._ **


End file.
